Where's Ritsu?
by Ricchan14
Summary: High school era Ritsu and Masamune. Nostalgia decide to go on a fun trip to an amusement park. But what happens when Ritsu separates from Masamune and gets lost? Mostly fluffy bonding for the couple. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :) If you clicked on this story then you're awesome ^_^**

**Anyways, this is (very, very) loosely based on an experience I once had. (Fake Spoiler: I got lost in a theme park)**

**This part is very much exposition, but I will have the next part written soon. I cut it off because it got a lot longer than I had expected.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ritsu was staring at his father with wider-than-usual emerald eyes. "You're really giving me these tickets?" he said for the 5th time.

"Yes," replied his father, his smile tinged with exasperation. "They were originally for your mother and I, but I think you need some time for yourself. Being in high school doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun!" It was easier for Onodera-chichi to say that with his wife on a business trip. Onodera-haha was _formidable_. Nevertheless, Ritsu was glad for the opportunity. "Besides, I dare say that there's a friend you might want to take. Or even a special someone." Ritsu really hoped he was imagining the knowing sparkle in his father's eyes.

But who cared? He now had tickets to his favorite roller coaster park. "Yah!" he yelled, punching the air. Ritsu admired the gold lettering that read "Suzuki-san's Ichigo Farm*". And he knew exactly who to ask.

Ritsu hung out after school at the library like always. He wandered over to the corner table where Saga-san sat and plopped down awkwardly. Saga looked up with his usual stoic expression. Ritsu hesitated for a few moments, pink in the face, and then took a deep breath. "Wanna go to Suzuki-san's Ichigo Farm with me?"

"What?" said Saga, looking half-puzzled, half-amused.

Ritsu looked mortified at having to repeat himself. He started again, but Saga cut across him.

"No, it's just that... that name's really funny. Doesn't that sound like the name of a kiddy place?" said Saga, starting to genuinely laugh.

"N-no it isn't!" flared up Ritsu. At the same time, he was amazed at how musical Saga's laugh sounded. It was the first time he heard it, and found himself wanting to hear it again, and again...

"Why so suddenly though?" said Saga.

"I just thought... I mean, I had an extra ticket... maybe we could celebrate our 2-week anniversary?" stammered Ritsu.

Saga contemplated for a moment, and then said, "Sure, why not? I'll go." Anything was better than staying at home with his parents, Saga grimacing at the very thought of them.

Ritsu flushed happily. "Okay!"

Ritsu woke up at 8 AM to the sound of a motorcycle revving in his runway. He knew it was Saga, and so threw on some clothes and ran down to meet him. "Get on the back," said Saga. Ritsu did as he was told, but as they started moving, he was nervous about holding onto Saga so close. Then Saga sped up.

Ritsu, thrown onto Saga's back, clutched tightly onto him for balance. Saga's body was warm. So warm that it burned Ritsu's whole being...

* * *

***If anyone found the amusement park name as funny as Saga did, it's a parody off of Knott's Berry Farm, amusement park in the US. Also a nod to Junjou Romantica.**

**Anyway, hope you found it okay. If any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. I'm quite a novice at this fanfic stuff :3**

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! :) Wow, I didn't expect there to be such a long gap between the first chapter and this one. But it has been a nightmarish couple of weeks for school, especially the last one. But I finally got free time to write this, and it feels nice to take my mind off work. **

**So enjoy the chapter and please review :)**

* * *

It was a chilly winter that year, and the wind bit harshly at any exposed skin. At least, though, there were two bodies that were perfectly warm.

Ritsu and Saga had finally arrived at the park. Ritsu was slightly dizzy, but relieved to have gotten off the motorcycle, especially one that was going at a breakneck speed. Saga was usually a safe driver, but today he often surpassed the speed limit, so much that Ritsu was whispering "Dear God, Dear God" repeatedly into Saga's jacket. Saga himself couldn't explain why he did it, but brushed it off.

"Alright, let's get down to business," announced Saga, reaching down to his pants to undo his belt. Ritsu froze, mortified. Was he really going to do this right now, in the parking lot? Couldn't it wait until they got to bed?

Saga reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and readjusted his belt. "They were tight," Saga explained simply, slightly amused at Ritsu's reddening face. Damn, this guy could get flustered.

"Oh ha, haha, I see!" Ritsu laughed nervously.

"Anways, we haven't exchanged phone numbers yet, might as well do it now. What's yours?" Saga said, lifting up his phone.

Ritsu's face fell. "I actually don't have one..."

"Seriously? But don't you come from a rich family?"

"My mother doesn't really trust me with one," muttered Ritsu. This had some truth in it - Ritsu was notorious for losing his things so often that his parents had all the local lost-and-founds on speed dial. The only things he didn't lose were his precious books; those he guarded with his life.

"Well... would you happen to have a pen?" Ritsu dug into his coat pockets for his usual pen. He always carried one around, just in case he found out about a book he wanted to read.

"Here, let me write it on your arm," said Saga, pulling up Ritsu's coat sleeves, making Ritsu blush with the warm, gentle touch. Ritsu's arm was indeed littered with Kanji, spelling out book titles, and Saga squeezed the number into the little space that was unmarked. Saga pointed one of the titles, saying, "I've read that one by the way. It was pretty insightful, I liked it."

"Really? I'm going to read that one right away!" replied Ritsu excitedly. "It's a long walk until the actual park," he mentioned.

Saga suddenly grabbed Ritsu's hand and intertwined the fingers, and Ritsu blushed even more. "Then let's talk to pass the time. About you." Saga almost smiled.

Ritsu looked up at his senpai in wonder, tomato red now. So then he started to talk. He stuttered and stumbled on his words at first, but then got more comfortable the longer he talked.

Ritsu started talking about his childhood, describing his sheltered life. Growing up, he never went to primary school, but was tutored by some of the best professors in Japan, especially concerning literature. His mother saw public education beneath him, though Ritsu or his father never shared such a view. He never got to go out by himself, either, unless it was with the butler, Tanaka-san; incidentally, Tanaka-san was one of Ritsu's best friends. He basically had the upbringing of a pampered, miserable prince. One of his only other friends was An-chan, who was a family friend, and they both always joked about their childhood marriage promise (though An-chan seemed to becoming more serious about it recently).

Saga could understand Ritsu's gripes, but felt a little resentment himself. If only his parents cared about him a fraction that Ritsu's parents did. They just told Saga to stay out of their way; nobody wanted to deal with an obligation, thought Saga internally. Ritsu continued his rant.

One of the Onodera family's favorite activity together, however, was to go to this park together. Though Ritsu didn't look like it, he loved roller coasters and fast rides. They were exciting. But they had stopped going as Ritsu became older, his mom drilling his literature studies into his brain. He needed to take over his father's company anyway.

Then as Ritsu completed his ninth year, his father became concerned with his lack of exposure to the real world. He needed to go to real high school, his father asserted. But Ritsu vividly recalled his mother scoffing, "He would never survive in the real world anyway!" Ritsu, an inherently shy person, had been crippled by his mother's strict upbringing. But he had, finally, ended up in public school.

"I regret it." Ritsu blurted out. "I regret the pressure, the sheltering, and lack of respect from her. It's made me nervous and awkward and uncertain. I can barely talk to anyone without ending up a bumbling mess." The words spilled out, one after another, with Ritsu's eyes blazing. He sighed heavily.

Saga, who had been staring at Ritsu intently this whole time, was somewhat bothered by these words. "Well, I think you're fine the way you are," Saga murmured.

Ritsu finally looked up after talking down to his shoes the whole time. He flushed and became warm all over. "Really?" asked Ritsu. The answer was clear in Saga's eyes, and he saw that the words were genuine. "T-thank you." stuttered Ritsu. He noticed that his eyes had become moist.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then Ritsu shouted excitedly, "We're here! Better go on all the roller coasters before lunch, right?" Saga grimaced. How anyone could like those metal pieces of junk was beyond him.

"Let's go on that one first!" Ritsu positively chirped, pointing to a freefall ride. Saga groaned on the inside.

He hated heights.

* * *

**Yup, Saga's slightly scared of heights. But he's not going to let Ritsu know of course XD**

**Sorry this story is going so slowly! It's been two chapters and Ritsu is still not lost. But this chapter was mostly character development of Ritsu, and I really enjoy exploring characters. Some of the ideas for Ritsu's past and character come from TheBlackFlamingo101's Uke Flu (you guys should totally read it, it's one of the best SIH stories I've ever read) since I think she captured it so well.**

**This story is turning out longer than expected. There will most likely be 3 more chapters.**

**I will also edit some minor details in the first chapter, and one glaring flaw (RITSU'S EYES ARE GREEN!). I feel ashamed. My penname is Ricchan and I don't even know him.**

**Anyway guys, I'm pleasantly surprised that this story got the attention it did. So thank you to all the people who followed and favorited, I really appreciate it :) **

**Thank you to Atka-Jane, Truelove17yugi-yami, BlackSoulStar, and Deathday1313 who reviewed. Your sweet words brightened up my day~**


End file.
